List of Star Wars spacecraft
The following is a list of fictional starships, cruisers, battleships, and other spacecraft in the Star Wars saga. Acclamator-class assault ship Corellian corvette The Corellian corvette Tantive IV is the first ship to appear in Star Wars. Death Star Death Stars are planet-destroying mobile space stations that appear throughout the Star Wars series. ''Ebon Hawk'' The Ebon Hawk is the player's character's ship in Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. It is designed to be reminiscent of the Millennium Falcon. Geonosian solar sailer Count Dooku (Christopher Lee) reaches Coruscant aboard a Geonosian solar sailer in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The ship's solar sail was originally part of the concept for the Naboo royal starship in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The insectoid ship resembles both a beetle and a butterfly. Its forward cockpit bubble was added when it was determined there was a need for a shot of Dooku sitting next to his pilot. ''Ghost'' The Ghost is a modified VCX-100 light freighter, manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. Owned and piloted by the gifted Twi'lek, Hera Syndulla, it serves as "home base" for a small band of Lothal rebels during the Age of the Empire. Named for its ability to travel past Imperial sensors without detection on numerous missions and skirmishes, the craft included many hidden surprises that aided the crew in their fight against the Empire. Among its many features were a 360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret, two forward laser cannons, and two rear laser cannons, as well as sleeping quarters. It also included the Phantom II, an auxiliary shuttle that doubled as a fully armed starfighter.http://www.starwars.com/databank/the-ghost The Ghost makes a cameo appearance in Rogue One during the Battle of Scarif. Its captain, Hera Syndulla, is briefly mentioned in the film, and its repair droid, Chopper, makes a brief appearance on Yavin IV in the film.http://io9.gizmodo.com/all-the-major-star-wars-cameos-and-connections-you-may-1790195147 Imperial landing craft Imperial landing craft were inserted into the Special Edition release of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The all-CGI ships were initially designed as part of the Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire multimedia campaign. ''Lambda''-class shuttle Lambda-class shuttles first appear in Return of the Jedi and were later added to the Special Edition release of The Empire Strikes Back. Joe Johnston, Ralph McQuarrie, and Nilo Rodis-Jamero borrowed elements from the skyhopper designed for '' A New Hope'' when refining the shuttle's appearance. Earlier versions were boxy, boat-like, or had TIE fighter-like components. Industrial Light and Magic's modelmakers made two shooting models, although CGI versions were used for the craft's Special Edition appearance in The Empire Strikes Back. The ''Theta''-class shuttle in Revenge of the Sith was designed to appear like a predecessor to the Lambda class. A Lambda-class shuttle makes a cameo appearance during the docking sequence of Inara Serra's shuttle in "Serenity", the pilot episode of Joss Whedon's Firefly. ''Millennium Falcon'' The Millennium Falcon is Han Solo's (Harrison Ford) and Chewbacca's (Peter Mayhew) Corellian YT-1300 freighter in the original Star Wars trilogy. ''Moldy Crow'' A modified Corellian HWK-90 used by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors in the Star Wars: Dark Forces and Star Wars: Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight video games. Mon Calamari cruiser Mon Calamari cruisers make up part of the Rebel fleet that attacks the Death Star in Return of the Jedi. Naboo royal cruiser A Naboo royal cruiser is destroyed in a failed attempt to assassinate Padmé Amidala (Natalie Portman) at the beginning of Attack of the Clones. The ship's design was inspired by the B-2 Spirit stealth bomber. Naboo royal starship Padmé Amidala escapes from and returns to Naboo aboard a Naboo royal starship in The Phantom Menace. An early design depicted the ship powered by a solar sail; when Lucas called for a sleeker look, designer Doug Chiang drew inspiration from 1950s hood ornaments. Naboo star skiff Padmé Amidala travels to Mustafar aboard a Naboo star skiff in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Design Ryan Church sketched the ship to appear "supercharged". Only the ship's boarding ramp was built full scale; some footage was altered from material used in Attack of the Clones. The ship is designed to be reminiscent of the "rocket ships" seen in pulp science-fiction. Nebulon-B frigate A Nebulon-B frigate first appears in The Empire Strikes Back. Neimoidian shuttle Neimoidian shuttles appear throughout the prequel trilogy. Its design is based on a Trade Federation landing ship turned vertically and altered to be more insectoid and less symmaetrical. ''Outrider'' The Outrider was digitally inserted into the Special Edition of A New Hope. Within Star Wars Legends, The Outrider is Dash Rendar's YT-2400 freighter in the Shadows of the Empire multimedia campaign. It is a playable ship in the Shadows of the Empire video game and Kenner released an Outrider toy. While Steve Perry outlined the ship's story and role, Doug Chiang designed the ship itself. A YT-2400 light freighter also appeared within the Star Wars Rebels Season 3 episode Iron Squadron. It was piloted by Mart Mattin, who was a nephew of Rebel Commander, Jun Sato.http://www.ign.com/articles/2016/11/20/star-wars-rebels-iron-squadron-review It is unknown if the ship is meant to be same as the one in A New Hope. According to Gary Whitta, who served as writer of Rogue One, Dash Rendar is a controversial character among Lucasfilm Story Group, which decreases the chances of the character becoming part of Canon.http://screenrant.com/dash-rendar-star-wars-canon/ ''Radiant VII'' The Radiant VII is the first vessel shown in The Phantom Menace. Jedi knights Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor) travel aboard the Radiant VII on their mission to end the Trade Federation's blockade of the planet Naboo. After docking with the Federation's Droid Control Ship, the Radiant VII is destroyed to prevent the Jedi from escaping. Originally, the Radiant VII was to be sleek like most Old Republic ships depicted in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. However, Lucas suggested a design similar to the ships in the original trilogy; Doug Chiang and the Lucasfilm art department responded with a design similar to the Tantive IV model created for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Several antennae were added to focus attention to the cockpit during the opening sequence of The Phantom Menace. ''Raven's Claw'' A ship used by Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors in Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast after Kyle's first ship, the Moldy Crow, was destroyed. Rebel blockade runner The Corellian corvette Tantive IV, sometimes identified as a blockade runner, is the first ship to appear in Star Wars. Darth Vader (David Prowse) and his stormtroopers capture the ship and its crew. Republic assault ship Republic assault ships appear in Attack of the Clones. These ships, originally called "Jedi troop transports", demonstrate a connection to the original trilogy's star destroyers through their triangular hulls. Republic attack cruiser Republic attack cruisers, also known as Venator-class star destroyers, or the most known term Jedi Cruisers, appear throughout the Star Wars franchise. Republic cruiser Consular-class Republic cruisers like the [[#Radiant VII|Radiant VII]] are "instantly recognizable throughout the galaxy". Republic cruisers are generally unarmed and feature a red color scheme as a symbol of neutrality and "diplomatic immunity". ''Rogue Shadow'' The ship used by Starkiller and Juno Eclipse in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. It was first used by Starkiller to hunt down and kill any surviving Jedi Knights who somehow lived through "Order 66", but it soon after became a part of the Rebel Fleet around 0 BBY after Starkiller was betrayed by his master, "Darth Vader", and became a Jedi Padawan to Rahm Kota. Sith Infiltrator Darth Maul (Ray Park) pilots a Sith infiltrator, named 'Scimitar', in The Phantom Menace. Its design includes elements of the TIE interceptor and ''Lambda''-class shuttle. The vehicle has been made into toys by Hasbro and Galoob and models kits by Lego and Ertl. ''Slave I'' Slave I is the starship used by bounty hunter Jango Fett (Temuera Morrison) in Attack of the Clones and by his clone, Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch), in The Empire Strikes Back. Star Destroyer Star Destroyers are the Galactic Empire's assault ships. Much like the Republic assault ships, they both have similar hulls, bridges, engines and many other parts. They appear in a variety of forms throughout the Star Wars franchise. Starfreighter Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker travel to Naboo aboard a starfreighter in Attack of the Clones. The transport's design is partly based on an ocean liner. Techno Union Starship The Techno Union Starship is a capital ship used by both the Techno Union and the Intergalactic Banking Clan. It first appeared during the Battle of Geonosis (in Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones) where many of its kind had their fuel-cells taken out by Republic LAAT gunships, thus preventing them from escaping. Before the Battle of Geonosis, there were 286 of the starships on Geonosis, but only 169 escaped to space. It was designated as a "Hardcell-class transport starship", was 220 metres long, and was shaped like a rocket. It was used to deploy hailfire droids and later the Intergalactic Banking Clan's own battle droids, the IG lancers. The ship had a conical nose housing quarters for the organic crew, command decks and medical decks. It had six primary thruster units around its base that were capable of providing a fast take-off speed of 4,000 km/h. ''Tantive IV'' The Corellian corvette Tantive IV is the first ship to appear in Star Wars. It is used by Princess Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher) in A New Hope , and a similar vehicle (the Sundered Heart) is used by her adoptive father, Bail Organa (Jimmy Smits), in Revenge of the Sith. ''Theta''-class shuttle Emperor Palpatine (Ian McDiarmid) travels aboard a Theta-class shuttle in Revenge of the Sith. The ship was designed to appear like a predecessor to the ''Lambda''-class shuttle. Only the shuttle's boarding ramp was built for filming. Trade Federation battleship Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleships (or their enormous Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter alter-egos) appear in all three of the prequel films. Lucas called for these ships to have a "saucer" look with a distinct front and rear, achieved by placing the engines on one side of the ship and the antennae and docking bays on the other. The most famous Lucrehulk-class ship is the Trade Federation flagship cargo freighter Saak'ak. Trade Federation cruiser General Grievous' flagship in Revenge of the Sith is the Trade Federation cruiser Invisible Hand. The raised spire helped differentiate the command ship from the other capital ships over Coruscant and to help map out the ship's various locations. More sets aboard the ship were built than seen in the film; several "serial-type escapades" were cut from the final release. Other sets, built inside a mount that could rotate them, were used to depict the vessel's collapse. Trade Federation landing ship Trade Federation landing ships transport the Trade Federation's invasion forces to Naboo's surface in The Phantom Menace. Although initial designs were reminiscent of dirigibles, the final design is based on a dragonfly. Lucas liked the ship's similarity to a biplane. ''Venator''-class star destroyer Republic attack cruisers, also known as Venator-class star destroyers, appear throughout Revenge of the Sith. ''Virago'' The Virago is Xizor's ship in Shadows of the Empire. Its clamshell design, styled after a stealth fighter, is inspired by pulley castings. YT-1300 light freighter The YT-1300 Corellian light freighter, manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, were essentially giant "forklift" designed to tug around giant container ships. As one of the most successful designs in the history, the appeal of the vessel is not its basic equipment, but its modular ability to take an extraordinary amount of modifications and alterations. Its popularity amongst freighter captains throughout the galaxy guaranteed commercial operation in the galaxy during the final days of the Galactic Republic and the reign of the Galactic Empire. The Millennium Falcon, a smuggling vessel that becomes part of the Rebel Alliance fleet, is a YT-1300 of the YT-1300F-variety. References External links * Index to Star Wars starships at starwars.com * * * Category:Star Wars lists Category:Fictional spacecraft by work *